The present disclosure relates to an auto-stereoscopic monitor and a method for the representation of a three-dimensional scene on an auto-stereoscopic monitor.
Various embodiments of auto-stereoscopic monitors are known from the state of the art which emit a light field which generates a three-dimensional impression for the observer when he is on a specified plane at a certain distance from the image plane. If, however, the observer moves out of this plane, the three-dimensional impression decreases as a function of the normal distance to this plane until it is no longer present at a certain distance. It is thus common to these embodiments that a predetermined range in front of the auto-stereoscopic monitor, according to the design, is available to the observer, where stereoscopic vision and thus a three-dimensional impression is possible. Various methods are known from the state of the art in which the exact position of the observer in front of the screen is determined in each case, and then a light field optimized for this position is determined for the respective observer and displayed to the observer. Such methods are very CPU-intensive and are usually used only for special cases. The object of the present disclosure is to provide a method which expands, in a simple and resource-saving manner, the predetermined range where stereoscopic vision is possible in front of the auto-stereoscopic monitor. The predetermined plane where the observer would see an optimal stereoscopic image can therefore be shifted forward or backward on a normal to the screen plane by this method.